


Fragile Differences

by Irrelevant86



Category: CHiPs (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: clone Jack is Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: After the events of the episode 'Fragile Balances' Jack's clone, has to start all over. Now named Jon Baker, he moves to California and gets a new job as a CHP officer, and a new partner named Ponch. But Ponch just knows his partner is hiding something from him, but he just doesn't know what. Will Jon open up to Ponch, or will Ponch have to figure it out for himself!





	1. Start of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'd don't own Stargate SG-1 or CHiPs or any of their characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
> AN: This goes without saying but this story is defiantly AU for CHiPs. So a few minor details about Jon's background will be different, obviously, and I might change a few other minor details about the show to fit the whole Jack clones is Job idea I got running through my head. Plus that also means I've moved the CHiPs timeline up to fit with the Stargate timeline.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Fragile Differences_ **

_Chapter One: Start of a new life_

_~(^.^)~_

**_COLORADO SPRINGS HIGH SCHOOL_ **

A large bluish green pickup truck pulled up in front of a large high school, and the teenage boy within sighed. The man driving the truck glanced out at the school looking unsure.

“You sure about this?” Jack asked.

The boy glanced up at the school and frowned.

“I’ve thought about it. And, you know, you… me… I mean, we never really did embrace high school. I don’t know. Haven’t you ever just wanted to go back and do it all over again? I mean, especially with all you know now?” The boy questioned, glancing over at Jack.

“No,” Jack replied, with absolute certainty.

The boy shook his head at this.

“Well, from here on in, you and me are different. Which is why I’m gonna do this,” The boy stated, getting out of the truck.

“Hey, listen, do me a favor, huh?” Jack asked.

The boy stopped and turned to face the truck once more.

“Don’t worry, I… I wasn’t gonna keep in touch,” He cut in before Jack could say anything else.

“Yeah, it’d just be a little-” Jack paused at a loss for words.

“Weird,” The boy supplied.

“Weird, yeah,” Jack agreed.

“Yeah,” The boy muttered.

“But look, if you need anything, just, you know…”

“Air Force has set me up, I’ll be fine,” The boy stated, cutting Jack off.

“You’re sure about this? I mean, it’s high school,” Jack exclaimed after a short pause.

The boy turned to glance back at the school and noticed a group of three girls standing not to far away. They where huddled together whispering and giggling to each other, occasionally glancing over at him. The boy turned back to Jack and smirked.

“Yes! Go forth, young man!” Jack said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

The boy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. As he patted the side of the truck the lyrics ‘Who am I? Who am I?’ could be heard coming from the stereo, and the young boy couldn’t help but notice how those lyrics seemed to personify just how he felt in that moment. He didn’t know who he was, not after all that had happened in the past couple days.

Showing up at the SGC as a de-aged fifteen-year-old, only to find out that he was a clone of the original Jack. Then once the original was back he was basically kicked out of the SGC and told to try and lead a normal life. He had all the memories of the original Jack, but he wasn’t really Jack. So if he wasn’t Jack then who the hell was he?

The boy glanced down at the papers in his hands, the fake transcripts given to him by the Air Force. Like he’d told Jack, the Air Force had set him up, gave him a new identity and background, and a bank account with enough money to help him get by for a couple of years. He glanced at his new name which was typed up in bold print at the top of the paper.

Jonathan A. Baker. The boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He could try being Jon Baker. Try to become a totally new person…

_~(^.^)~_

**_ELEVEN YEARS LATER, CALIFORNIA_ **

Cars flew down the packed street, each driver being careful to go just below the speed limit. That was mostly because a tall blond man in a tan California highway patrol uniform could be seen sitting on a police motorcycle a little ways up the road, just watching for speeders. Jon Baker had been sitting on his bike in this spot for almost twenty minutes.

He was waiting for his partner, Frank ‘Ponch’ Poncherello, to show up. Ponch was notorious for being late, which is usually what got him in trouble with Getraer. At times Jon couldn’t help but compare Ponch to Daniel. Daniel and Ponch might not have looked to much like each other, but they both had the same knack for getting into trouble and getting hurt. They both also had the same knack for being able to pick up girls. The only difference was Ponch picked up girls by flirting with them and using his charm, while Daniel picked up girls unintentionally just by stepping into a room.

While Jon waited for Ponch to show up he couldn’t help but think back to how he got to be a highway patrol officer living in California. He had finished High School a year early and had gone to college for all of about three months before he decided to join the army. He stayed in the army for a little under five years before he left and decided to give college another try.

During his second attempt at college he actually managed to stay for almost two full years before he dropped out and decided to move to California. He picked California because he had to get away from Colorado Springs, away from all the memories that place held. And hell it was California, filled with beaches, sand, and girls in bikinis.

At first he really wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do with himself in California. But then he’d run into a highway patrol officer by the name of Sargent Joe Getraer one day. He’d just been sitting outside a coffee shop eating and looking through the want ads when he’d seen the Sargent chasing down a suspect on foot. Jon, his instincts kicking in, had immediately jumped up and tackled the guy to the ground.

After the guy was hauled off Getraer had taken some time to talk to him. At first the Sargent had been a little upset, telling Jon that what he did was dangerous, and that he could have gotten hurt. But after a few minutes the Sargent had thanked him for his help and had asked Jon about himself.

Jon told him about how he was in the army for a while and had just recently moved to California and wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Getraer had then suggested that he should go to the police academy and become a highway patrol officer. Jon had thought about it for all of about two days before he signed up at the academy.

About twelve months later he graduated and became a highway patrol officer. He spent most of his day riding around the highways on his motorcycle catching speeders and thinking about how different his life now was from the life he’d had before the whole ‘cloning mess’. A year after he became a highway patrol officer he met Ponch.

Really it was by chance that the two met. It had been raining earlier that day, and Getraer had insisted on putting him in a car for the day. Jon had been dispatched to check out a report of a biker racing around an open field. At first when he’d gotten there he hadn’t seen anyone, that is until a dirt bike came flying over his head and landed on the ground in front of him with Ponch sitting on top of it.

This lead to a short chase that ended in Ponch lying flat on his back after skidding on his bike. The two talked for a bit, and Jon learned that Ponch did stuff like this all the time. He also found out that Ponch hung around with a few people who belonged to a gang. He realized that if Ponch kept doing dangerous thing like this he’d eventually get himself killed. So Jon had decided then and there that he was going to help Ponch. Ponch and him had become friends fast, and soon enough Jon had convinced Ponch to go to the police academy.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts on the past as a motorcycle pulled up next to him.

“Hey what’s up partner?” Ponch asked, glancing over at Jon.

“Not much, just waiting on you,” Jon replied, smirking over at his partner.

“Ugh, yeah, sorry for being late. But I… ugh, got caught up on something back at the trailer park,” Ponch stated.

“Hm, let me guess, it was a girl?” Jon questioned.

Ponch looked over at him sheepishly, and Jon just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and laughed.

“Come on we better get back to the station for briefing or Getraer will have your head,” Jon quipped, putting his sunglasses on.

Ponch nodded his head, and the two officers started up their bikes and pulled out into traffic…


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a visit from an old friend, and Ponch makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ChiPs or Stargate SG-1, I’m just borrowing them for a short while.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Fragile Differences_ **

_Chapter Two: An Old Friend_

_~(^.^)~_

**_JON’S APARTMENT_ **

“You mean to tell me he got his bike stuck in glue?” Cassie asked, laughing hysterically.

“Yes, he did, Sergeant Getraer wasn’t too happy with him,” Jon replied, taking a sip of his beer.

Jon smiled as he watched Cassie laugh. It felt like it had been forever since he’d seen her. He was surprised at how grown up she was, though he really shouldn’t have been since it had been eleven years since he last saw her. She had grown up into a beautiful woman. And he hadn’t realized just how much he missed her until he saw her in person again this morning.

Cassie had found out about him several months ago and was angry that no one had told her about Jack having been cloned. She’d reached out to Jon, feeling bad that he had no contact with anyone from his life before the cloning incident. Jon was happy to hear from her and the two had been talking back and forth. After several months she’d finally managed to get some time off and had decided to come visit him for the week.

“I have to meet this Ponch!” Cassie stated, smirking.

“He’s definitely one interesting person,” Jon mused, shaking his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jon stood up from his spot on the couch and went to open the door. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Ponch.

“Well, speak of the devil!” Jon joked, laughing.

Ponch frowned in confusion for a second then seemed to catch sight of Cassie standing behind his partner. A smile formed on his face and he smirked at Jon.

“Hey partner who’s your friend?” He asked, eyeing Cassie.

“This is my cousin Cassie,” Jon stated hesitantly.

He and Cassie had agreed to tell anyone who asked that she was his cousin, but he felt bad about lying to his partner. Not telling him about his past was one thing but lying to him about who Cassie was just felt wrong. The first was a lie by omission, whereas the second was just an outright lie. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Hi, Jon was just telling me all about you,” Cassie exclaimed, holding her hand out to Ponch.

Ponch flashed Cassie one of his famous smiles and kissed her hand.

“All good things I hope,” He replied.

“Mhm mostly,” Cassie replied, blushing slightly.

Jon glanced between the two of them with wide eyes and shook his head. Lord have mercy on his soul if those two ever decided to get together!

“Jon never mentioned having a cousin as pretty as you,” Ponch flirted.

Jon groaned at this, as Cassie giggled.

“Ponch, come on she’s my little cousin,” Jon uttered, shaking his head.

He smirked as Ponch shot him a sheepish look. The thought of little Cassie dating anyone was a scary thought to him. He still remembered the day when they found her all alone on that planet full of dead bodies. He remembered how tiny and scared she was, and how they’d almost lost her.

To him she’d always be that little girl, no matter how old she got. But in all honesty he didn’t really mind Ponch flirting with Cassie. His partner may be a flirt, but under all that he really was a good guy. And if there was anyone that he would trust with Cassie it would be Ponch.

“Hey, we’re the same age!” Cassie cried outraged, swatting him on the chest.

Jon glanced over at her and laughed. Mentally he was older than her, but physically they were the same age.

“I’m still older than you by a month which makes you my little cousin,” He replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

He gave her a smirk, and Cassie scowled at this then jabbed him in the side. Ponch laughed at their banter and shook his head.

“You’re just like uncle Jack. He chases away all the guys who show any interest in me,” Cassie muttered petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jon grimaced at the mention of his older original self. He was still a bit sore about the whole thing. It honestly felt like his whole life had been ripped out from underneath of him and he was left to start over all on his own. Yeah sure, he’d told Jack that he was fine with not keeping in contact with him, but it had hurt that none of his team mates had reached out to him at all over the past eleven years. Plus it didn’t sit right with him that he wasn’t the real one.

He groaned at that line of thought. He’d spent years trying to get over it and build a new life for himself. To make himself into a new person and to not think of himself as the fake one. He’d thought he’d gotten over it, but apparently not.

“Oh sorry Jon. I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Cassie whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ponch asked, glancing between the two of them in confusion.

“It’s nothing,” Jon denied, shaking his head.

“He and uncle Jack don’t really… get along? They haven’t spoken in a while,” Cassie explained awkwardly.

Jon sighed at this and glanced over at Ponch. His partner looked highly confused, and he knew Ponch was about to ask a whole slew of questions that he just didn’t feel like answering.

“Can we just… drop this line of conversation please?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Gonna have to talk about it sooner or later,” Cassie stated, giving him a contemplative look.

Jon groaned once more. Cassie had gone college to become a therapist and was currently working at the SGC counseling the various teams that went on missions through the gate. She was inspired to do it because of the trauma she’d experienced as a child, and from having seen how gate travel can effect the people at the SGC. The girl had lost her whole family and village because of a Goa’uld, and then several years later had lost her adoptive mom because of the Goa’uld. Which meant she was psychoanalyzing him right now.

“Not now though,” He stated pointedly glancing over at Ponch.

Cassie rolled her eyes at this but didn’t say anymore. Jon glanced back at Ponch to see he was even more confused now.

“She’s a therapist so she thinks it’s her job to analyze everyone she meets,” Jon stated.

Cassie smacked him on the shoulder for that one and shook her head at him. Ponch was glancing between the two of them in utter confusion. He was just realizing that he didn’t really know all that much about his partner and his past. Jon knew just about everything about him and his family, but he knew very little about Jon’s life before he joined the CHP. Hell he didn’t even know that Jon had a little cousin. But he knew now wasn’t really the time to be asking Jon a bunch of questions so he to decided to let it go… for now.

“So… you’re a therapist?” Ponch asked, glancing over at Cassie.

“Yup. I work at an Air Force base in Colorado Springs. I’m just in town for the week to visit Jon,” Cassie explained.

The three spent the rest of the day talking and just hanging out in Jon’s apartment. Jon couldn’t help but notice how smitten Ponch seemed to be with Cassie. The man hung on her every word, and he noticed that Cassie seemed to be just as interested in Ponch. He felt conflicted on that front. He like Ponch, and he knew that if Cassie and Ponch got together that Ponch would treat her like a princess. But he also knew that if the two started dating then his old team would eventually show up and want to meet Ponch, which would mean he’d have to face them. And he honestly wasn’t sure if he was ready to see them again…

_~(^.^)~_

**_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_ **

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for the three of them. Jon and Ponch both had to work the next day, so they didn’t get to spend much time with Cassie. Though she did stop by the station to bring them lunch, and Getraer was nice enough to give her a tour. But the day after that the three went out to eat together, and even caught a movie. The day after that Jon and Ponch took Cassie to the beach and spent the whole day wind surfing.

All three where sad when the end of the week came, and Cassie had to head back to Colorado Springs. But she promised to keep in touch with them and to visit whenever she could. She had even briefly stolen Ponch’s cell phone so she could put her contact info into it.

As Ponch watched Cassie drive off his mind raced with all the things he’d learned about Jon this week. Cassie had mentioned several uncles and aunts over the past week, but every time she mentioned them Jon got this look on his face. Pain would flash through his eyes for a moment, but it was there long enough for Ponch to catch it. And it left him confused.

Jon was usually a happy, friendly, calm and level-headed person. Ponch rarely ever saw Jon loose his cool. So the thought that Jon had had a falling out with his family puzzled him. What could have been so bad that Jon stopped speaking to this ‘uncle Jack’? And why did he look so hurt at the mention of his aunts and uncles? He just had so many questions, and very little to no answers.

Jon never spoke about his family, or his past, and he wanted to know why. What had happened to cause him to keep his life so secret? Ponch had even asked Getraer if he knew anything about Jon’s passed, and all Getraer had known was that Jon had been in the Army before he moved to California.

And to be honest, it kind of hurt to think that his partner was keeping secrets from him. Ponch had told Jon just about everything about himself, and he thought that the two where close friends. But now he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. Did Jon not trust him? Well, that was all going to change soon. He’d talk with Jon tomorrow after their shift and get some answers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: I’m not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the beginning of it, but I’m not so sure about the end. Oh well, let me know what ya’ll think!   
> AN2: Yes, they have cell phones. I moved the CHiPs timeline up to fit with Stargate’s timeline. And the episode Fragile Balances aired in 2003, so in my mind that means the episode took place in 2003. And this story takes place 11 years after that episode. Which means in this story it’s currently 2014, so they have cell phones.


End file.
